Cupid
by Seki
Summary: Hanamichi rescued a boy...or is it? Yaoi fic. RuHana eventually. Chapter 11 up.
1. Default Chapter

Notes: This is my first fic… although it does include an OC, it's still a RuHana fic ^^; C & Cs are welcome.

Disclaimer: SlamDunk belongs to the one and only Takehito-sama.

****

****

**Cupid **

Prologue

She was walking home, oblivious to the route she took. The girl felt angry and frustrated. She had just argued with the coach and the captain of her school's basketball team that morning. And lost. 

'Damn it! Why can't they just accept a girl into the basketball team! So what if the school did not have a girl's basketball club! I could have joined the boy's basketball club just like those days in Tomigaoka Junior High.   It doesn't matter if I was manager, at least I got to play.... 

'But not in the finals' a quiet voice in her mind reminded her.

'I couldn't ruin their chances by having a GIRL in the team!'

She glanced down at herself. She wore a plain T-shirt with a jacket over it and black pants.

' Not that anyone would discover it.'

The only way to recognize her real gender was when she was in her school uniform. In Tomigaoka, the team knew of her true gender, so it did not matter. She was quite tall for a girl, and her features were rough anyway.

She was too engrossed in her own thoughts that she did notice that she had taken a wrong turn. A hand yanked her roughly and she found herself slammed and pinned against a wall, a body pressed warmly against hers. She looked up, and saw her attacker. It was the gang she always passed by when she jogged home after her usual session at the basketball court everyday. Rumour has it that their leader was -

'Oh shit.'

" Alone so late at night? I've been waiting for you, pretty boy." 

The leader grabbed her chin and forcefully pressed his lips against hers.

She clamped her mouth shut as she tried to move. 

'I'm no BOY for goodness sake! THAT IS IT! I'M SICK OF LIVING LIKE THIS!'

She broke off from the guy's grasp and pushed him away roughly, kicking him in the stomach and left him sprawling on the ground. Turning around, she growled at the others, 

" Now you're gonna pay." 

Her back hit the brick wall roughly before slumping down in pain. Something trickled down her cheek. She licked it tentatively. Metallic and salty. Blood. She groaned at the throbbing pain in her head. When she was beating the gang up with her bare hands, someone must have struck her with some stick. Now she was totally helpless as the remaining gang members surrounded her crumpled figure menacingly. Mustering all her strength, she tried to get onto her feet shakily. Anticipating the in coming blow, she closed her eyes.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The next thing she saw were two figures, one tall and the other shorter, beating up the gang. She felt a pulsing shock of pain rip through her head and she collapsed, losing consciousness. The only thing she remembered about the two who saved her was the colour red.

**************************

Sakuragi looked at the unconscious boy. He and Youhei were walking back home when they heard a girl scream. When they reached the source, they saw a girl looking into the alley, trembling all over before running away in the other direction. Curious, they looked into the alley and found the boy struggling to stand, while trying to fight back. Blood was trickling down from his forehead to his cheek, but it stopped there after he had licked it. Four other people were surrounding him, and then, one of them with a baseball bat stepped out and hit the boy hard. He winced and then backed up against the wall before slumping into unconsciousness. By then, Sakuragi and Youhei had already beaten the crap out of the gangsters. They brought him back to Youhei's house since it was nearer, and there was no way anyone would allow them to get into hospital without putting the poor guy in trouble again.

"...hn..." 

Sakuragi startled a bit when he heard the boy groan softly as he tried to get up from the bed. He reached tentatively for his forehead, and winced at the sharp pain that shot through his head at the featherlight touch. He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again, waiting for his vision to focus. He blinked a few more times before the blurry colours changed into a room. 

Her eyes wandered about the room. A normal bedroom, probably some high school guy's, judging from the clothes scattered on the floor and posters of J-rock stars on the walls. Hmmm, pretty nice, but where is this? Wait a minute! A high school guy!? What the heck!? She whirled her head round, just to come face to face with a tall redhead sitting beside the bed, surprised.

"Nani!? What's with that look? You feeling better now?" Sakuragi bombarded the sleepy, yet suddenly awake boy with many questions. The boy stared back at him stupidly. He blinked a few times before registering Sakuragi's questions in his head. He blushed furiously and then replied hastily

" Gomen! What happened to me? Why am I here?" 

" You got whacked pretty badly there. You sure you're ok? You sound like you lost your memory or something."

"Aa."

She remembered. She vowed to herself that she would take her revenge the next time.

" Oi. What's your name? I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi." A coarse voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up at her companion, and for the first time, she looked at him carefully. The guy was tall, about 10cm taller than her, or maybe even more. Flaming red hair crowned his head and he looked really fierce, although his eyes reflected the innocence of a child. His features were rough, making him look rugged.

"Oi, baka. I'm asking for your name. Quit staring at me like that." Sakuragi was embarrassed at the way the shorter boy was staring at him. The boy raised an eyebrow, amused and then twitched his mouth into a grin.

"Makoto. Watashi wa Aoshima Makoto. Nice to meet you."

tbc


	2. guyor girl?

Disclaimer: SlamDunk doesn't belong to me…

****

**CUPID**

****

**Part 1**

Dodging an imaginary opponent, she swished the ball smoothly into the hoop, completing another three-pointer. She panted a little, dribbling the ball a little while more before flopping onto the side of the court to take a rest. She stared at the orange basketball as she gulped down some water. The sun was setting and a fiery hue spread over the sky.

 Orange... fiery...red...Hanamichi...

It had been a month since Hanamichi rescued her. She made fast friends with his friend Youhei too. It was pretty amusing when she told them that she was a girl.

====================================

*FLASHBACK*

" Hey, Hana, you mean you play basketball too?"

" Of course! I'm the tensai! I can do anything!"

"OK! Play with me. I haven't played with anybody since last year. Imaginary opponents are not much of a challenge, you know!"

They proceeded with a one-on-one match, with Youhei just watching by the side. They had become fast friends within two weeks, and the both insisted that they keep Makoto out of fights while 'his' injuries were still healing. They teased Makoto that he was weak in fighting, and was surprised that Makoto grudgingly accepted their crazy offer. 

Thirty minutes passed and now all Youhei saw were two tired but fired-up youths who were still trying to score a final basket to determine the winner. Another five minutes later, both were exhausted and they laid flat on the court, looking at the sky. The game ended with a tie.

" hehe... you've got good defense Hana.." pant

"Don't underestimate the power of the Tensai...Mak-chan"

(*Note: Hanamichi calls Makoto Mak-chan cos he looks small to him. Now, a description of Aoshima Makoto( a girl. pls dun get confused with the 'he' and 'her's):

She is a tall girl, about 175cm, but has boyish good looks. you know, the bishonen type^__^ so she looks a little like a effeminate guy, or a little boy^^;;;; Her very dark brown hair is cropped short with a centre parting and her eyes are marine blue. (you know, like Haruko's, not Rukawa!) She is a little muscular, what with playing basketball and such, but not the kind like Sakuragi. That's why he calls her Mak-chan. She looks like a young boy.)

While they were resting, Hanamichi curiously popped a question at Makoto. 

" You're kinda good in basketball. Are you in your school team?"

Makoto choked a little on her water when she heard this. Oh well. The truth wouldn't hurt. They ARE my good friends after all.

" Nah. They wouldn't allow a girl in the team. But I played in the guy's team in junior high."

Youhei's jaw slacked and hit the ground as his eyes looked frantically for evidence of Makoto's words. Hanamichi seemed to be a little slow.

" Oh... which junior high were you fr-YOU'RE A WHAT??"

Makoto smiled and nodded. " I'm a girl."

It had taken quite some time for Hanamichi to accept the fact that his new buddy was of the opposite sex. It took an even longer time to convince him that he should not shy away from Makoto just because of she was a girl. After mush persuasion, Hanamichi still refused to play basketball with Makoto, saying that it was unfair to fight with a girl. Pissed off and frustrated, Makoto dropped a fist in his face and the duo ended beating the crap out of each other. That was the time when Hanamichi swore that he would never look at Mak-chan as a female again.

* END FLASHBACK*

Makoto chuckled at the flashback. She could hardly contain her laughter when Hanamichi's thoughtful look became a look of immense shock. Hanamichi. Sakuragi Hanamichi. She did not know the reason, but he brightened her life in high school. Before that, she had basketball, her childhood best friend, and the basketball team of Tomigaoka. She was the manager then, and everyone knew about her passion and ability for basketball. That was why she had agreed to play when one of their main players got hurt. She sighed. When they had all gone their separate ways, she was left alone. Not even Kaede was with her anymore. She missed basketball, as the high school she attended did not have a girls' basketball team. So, she often vented her frustrations every evening at the courts, fighting an invisible battle. Now, it was not the same. She had Hanamichi, and Youhei, and the other few friends that they hung out with. They were funny, and willingly accepted that she was a girl even though she did not look very convincing. But they treated her the same as everyone else. She got up again. Now, if her parents were with her, and she could get away from the horrible high school she attended, life would be perfect. 

She bounced the ball into the court again, and dribbled a few times, before attempting a three-pointer from the side of the court. She took in a deep breath, bent slightly and jumped, before flicking her wrist, sending the ball flying towards the basket. The ball looked as if it was going to sail smoothly into the basket when a tall figure suddenly jumped up and blocked her throw. The ball was smacked down and bounced back to Makoto. She grinned. There was only on person she knew that could jump that high. 

"Hana-kun, you're late."

"I'm tired, Mak-chan. The gori's giving me hell training." The redhead grumbled, dumping his bag onto the court.

She smiled. Akagi Takenori was really serious about the coming Kanagawa trials. 

" We'll keep this short, ok? Ten minutes."

Hanamichi nodded. He approached Makoto and took a defensive stance, while Makoto contemplated her attack. A few weeks ago, Hanamichi had confessed that he was nervous about the coming competition and Makoto had offered to help him with whatever he needed to improve on. ( weird, hanamichi, nervous??) The competition was only a week away now, and even though Makoto had no part in it, her blood was pumping with excitement. She could care less about school, the institute being a prestigious school in Kanagawa, but no fun at all. Makoto had entered the school just to please her parents who were working in America. But she regretted her decision immediately. The school was just full of snobs and people who called her a crossdressing freak. (Makoto: Mind you! I'm a girl! Not a guy in a skirt!) She had wanted to enter Shohoku High School, which was much nearer to her house. Then, maybe she would have met Hanamichi under different circumstances, and she could still play basketball with Kaede.

Anyhow, she was eagerly looking forward to watching Hanamichi play in the league.

tbc 


	3. Expelled

-SlamDunk does not belong to me unfortunately.

****

**Cupid**

****

Chapter 2

Makoto flung the door of her house open. Empty. As usual. She dropped the basketball and allowed it to roll to one corner of the kitchen and then made her way to the first aid box. Pulling out a mirror and a bunch of band-aids, she flopped onto the couch and began to tend to her wounds. Another fight. It was crazy. That particular gang that she encountered at least almost every week. She got them good this time. Wincing at the pain as the band-aid came into contact with a bruise on her face, she sighed inwardly as the thought of having to change her route back home after her usual evening practice. If only I weren't the leader's type. Why can't he hit on his own followers anyway? 

She knew that the only times they did not pick a fight with her was when she was with Hanamichi and Youhei. But that became rare nowadays, what with Hanamichi having his own team practices till late at night. Ever since Shohoku's defeat to Kainan, they had been even stricter with practice. It wasn't worth bothering Hanamichi either. Makoto wanted to see him win the other ticket to InterHigh competition. She did not want to believe it, but she had developed a crush on Hanamichi. It was not the type of feeling that sent you running away from the person, or made you blush like mad. It was the type of feeling when you care for the person's happiness more than your own, and the feeling was stronger than anything that she felt for her own teammates in Tomigaoka. But she knew that Hanamichi had already fallen head over heels for another girl, Akagi Haruko. He had told her his problems, including having a kitsune as a rival, though he never mentioned his so-called rival's name. She had a good time laughing when Youhei had given her the more amusing details that Hanamichi left out. 

'Oh well, it'll be worth it if I actually could make him happy with whoever he loves. Wonder who the kitsune is...' she mused at the thought of helping Hanamichi make a first move on Haruko.

After she bandaged up her wounds, including a gash on her upper arm (that's why she bandaged her wounds^^;), she took up the stuff and got up. Something tumbled out from her shorts pocket. "Nani?" Makoto picked up the object lying on the floor and groaned in despair. It was something she picked up after the fight. A badge with HER school crest on it. She recalled seeing someone familiar in her school's uniform gasping and running away when she was fighting. She was surely to be called by the Principal tomorrow.

The next morning, she ran all the way to school from the station in order to get there on time. Usually, she did not care a damn if she was late for school or not, but if she was going to get called in by the Principal, she did not want him to be in a bad mood.

" Well, Miss Aoshima. This is already the second time that you've gotten into a fight. Your classmate reported that she saw you in a fight with a gang last evening. The marks on your face are proof. I believe I have given you a warning before. It seems that you haven't learnt your lesson. The school has considered your case seriously, and we have decided that we cannot have a student like YOU tarnish the reputation of the school. We have prepared a letter to your parents, and you are officially expelled at the end of the term. By then, we should have gotten the approval of your parents in America."

After the old man finished his speech, he looked up at Makoto, expecting some protest or desperate means to save her place in the school. The girl stared back at him blankly, before blinking and looked at him straight in the eye.

" I have been keeping up my grades, haven't I?"

"...Yes. You have been topping the school so far, but your attitude has failed you."

" Very well, then. If the school cannot take me anymore. But I insist on reading the letter before it is sent to my parents. I take my leave now, sir"

The last words were glazed with ice and the door slammed firmly as Makoto walked out, trying to keep her temper in check. She knew the news would disappoint her parents greatly, but they would just have to accept it. And perhaps stay with the so-called sister I have never met in my whole life forever. She had worked hard, in an attempt to get her parents back to Japan. Her parents had left her, saying that they had gotten into contact with her older sister that was in America, and at the same time, there was a job opportunity they could not give up there. She could not believe her ears when she heard that she had a sister that was fifteen years older than her. Her parents claimed that they had sent her there alone in order to take care of her, the newborn baby. They had said something about wanting to make up for lost time, or something like that. That was the beginning of her second year in junior high.

Evening. She went to the court as usual. But her practice was more of venting her frustrations, as she played rough with her imaginary opponent, dunking each shot with such force that the goal shook a little.

"Oi. Why the temper, Mak-chan?"

Makoto whirled round in surprise, the basketball leaving her hands, and nicely caught by her redheaded friend. He grinned and then threw something at her. 

" Thanks, Hana." She took up the Pocari Sweat and sat down, right in the middle of the court. Hana plopped down beside her, setting the ball down on the court. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while. For Hanamichi at least. Makoto was just trying to catch her breath and taking a drink.

" We got the ticket to InterHigh. We defeated Ryonan." There was excitement in Hanamichi's voice. It was obvious that he was trying to stop himself from being too excited, because he had seen that Makoto was in a foul mood. Makoto, on the other hand, was trying to stop herself from crying out in frustration, because she did not want to spoil Hanamichi's mood. She forced a smile and managed to congratulate him. Hanamichi was curious about his friend's sad state.

"Daijobu, Mak-chan?"

Makoto hesitated. "I..I'm getting expelled from school. I gotta transfer to another school by next term."

Hanamichi's eyes widened. This was the first time he had heard of someone being expelled. Normally, he was just scolded by the teachers for making mistakes. But, of course, the school had too many problem students to worry about to care a damn about school reputation. There was another uncomfortable silence. One didn't want to talk about it, while the other did not know what to say.

"...err...then, where are you transferring to?"

" I don't know. My parents wouldn't say anything about it. But the thing I hate most is that I've to stay in THAT school for another month...btw, when's the IH?"

" During the vacation. ....why don't you transfer to Shohoku?"

Now, it was Makoto's eyes to widen. Why didn't I think of that before? I can go to Shohoku!...and join the basketball team too!

" Yeah, I guess. You don't mind if I join the basketball team?"

"Huh? Why not? You're good at basketball anyways-NANI!?"

tbc****


	4. Breaktime

Chapter 3

Makoto sighed as she knocked on the door of the house. There was some grumbling before the door opened, revealing a tall redhead with a don't-mess-with-me look. Makoto sweatdropped, and was about to greet him but decided not to because the look on his face simply reminded her of Kaede when he just woke up. And that meant that it was ultimate danger for anyone. Hanamichi just muttered  something as he led his guest into the house. Makoto set down the hamper she brought along and followed Hanamichi to his room.

She looked on as Hanamichi kicked clothes and magazines to the side to pave a way. Shaking her head in resignation, she sat on the computer chair at his desk and waited for Hanamichi to get comfortable. 

" AARRGGHHH!!!" Makoto covered her ears just in time before Hanamichi let go of his frustrations. She had learnt her lesson well from the previous night's conversation when Hanamichi suddenly shouted into the phone.

After a few moments, when she was sure that Hanamichi was done, she unplugged her ears. 

"Better?"

Hanamichi glared at Makoto. "How would you feel if you were in hospital for three months and you don't get to play basketball for another month cos you're supposed to rest at home!!??"

"Er...bad...I guess."

"Bad....!!!??? That's the understatement of the year!..." Makoto sighed as she continued to listen to Hanamichi's ramblings about the tensai who could play basketball and beat the baka kitsune even with a back injury. The summer break was almost over, and unfortunately, despite Shohoku's win over the powerful Sannoh, they did not win the championships. The new school term was starting next week, but she still had to sit for an entrance exam before she could enter Shohoku High. If Hanamichi was supposed to return to school next month, then she would have a companion to show her the basketball team. 

She got up from the chair, just in time to pull Hanamichi from the window that he was trying to escape from. Mrs Sakuragi had pleaded her and Youhei to 'take care of her Hana-chan' while she was away during the summer. How did that woman know her anyway? But fortunately, she thought that Makoto was a guy. Good for Hana-kun, she thought. It was just too bad that Youhei had his odd jobs to do again. It was so much better with him around. Then again, she reminded herself that she would have to start working part-time too, since her parents cut her monthly allowance as a punishment.

"Maa, Hana-kun. We can play basketball again in one month's time. Just wait."

"One month is a long time!"

"Ok, four weeks more then." Surprisingly, Hanamichi seemed to brighten a little, and struck a Tensai pose as he announced to the world (what world?) that they should get ready for the return of the tensai. Makoto just stared. She was suspecting that Hana-kun had injured more than his back during the InterHigh. Or maybe she did not know Hanamichi that well these few months. 

'Oh well, Shohoku, ready or not. Here I come,'

tbc


	5. First day in school

Notes: **To sLL:** Sankyuu~~ ^^ You're the first person to review my fic. I'm not really good at writing POVs, so… well, but Makoto would be playing quite an important role in the story =)

Disclaimer: I don't draw that good. SlamDunk belongs to the one and only Takehito-sama

Cupid 

 Chapter  4

It had been a month since the summer break was over. Rukawa cycled at his usual speed, falling asleep due to too much thinking. He had only one thing to look foward to. Hanamichi was going back to school today. It was during the redhead's absence in the month that he had realised his true feelings. Honestly, he was mortified at the fact that he liked the do'aho. He wanted to be more than friends with Hanamichi. It would not be an easy task, but it was worth it if Hanamichi could return his feelings. With that, he drifted off to sleep, speeding through the school gates, sending everyone in sight fleeing, as he directed the bicycle to his usual place. (wherever that may be^^;)

********************

Makoto grabbed her bag and lunch before sprinting towards Shohoku High. She cursed the late night job she got as a bartender, even though it only lasted from 11pm to two in the morning, it still robbed her of her well-deserved sleep. Praying to Kami-sama that she would not be late on the first day of school, she dashed past the gates of Shohoku without realising it. She only stopped to hear her name called out. 

"Oi. Mak-chan!" Makoto turned around to see Youhei and the guntai. They called her Mak-chan like Hanamichi, but only when they knew that she was a girl. She hastily greeted them and then checked her watch. Oh no! Seven minutes before school starts! And she was supposed to meet her form teacher FIVE minutes before the bell rang! She desperately grabbed Youhei by the collar.

"Quick! Where's the teachers' office?"

"Second room on the left of that building on your right."

She mumbled her thanks and dashed for all she was worth, hoping that she would not make a bad first impression.

********************

'Year 1 Class 5...hmmm...wonder how it's like. Not Hana-kun's class though...' Makoto was lost in her thoughts as she followed the teacher to her new class. She was immediately brought back to reality when the door slid open.

"Class, this is Aoshima Makoto who has just transferred from Tamoda Private School. He would be studying here from now onwards. Aoshima-kun, have you anything to add?" Makoto just smiled and shook her head, glancing around, hoping to find someone familiar. Zip. " Very well, then. Please take the seat beside Akagi-san."

Akagi!? Akagi Haruko? Makoto glanced at the girl sitting beside her, who in turn gave her a friendly smile before introducing herself. 

" I'm Akagi Haruko. Nice to meet you." Makoto stared at her, observing Hanamichi's current crush, from what she had last known. The type Hanamichi liked. Definitely. Youhei had shown her some of the photos the guntai took just when Hanamichi was about to confess his love to some of his crushes. Fortunately, Hanamichi was not present when she saw them.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Hana-kun."

"Really?" Haruko blushed. "You know Sakuragi-kun?"

"hai." Makoto replied simply, and then turned her attention to the teacher.

One hour into class and...

Damn! I can't keep awake! No....don'tsleepdon'tsleepdon'tsleep....zzzzzzz....

"Aoshima-san!" Makoto woke up with a start. She did not realise that she had fallen asleep. She took her face off her textbook and stared at the Mathematics teacher blankly. There was a popping vein threatening to burst on his forehead. 

"Answer the question on the board."

The question? Makoto looked at the question and thought for a while. 

" fx=sin(cos x +1)(sin x-1)"

The whole class gaped at the new student in awe. The Mathematics teacher raised an eyebrow in surprise and the popping vein immediately disappeared. So he was listening after all, he thought, as he turned back to the board.

'Wasn't that last term's work?' Makoto thought sleepily. She wasn't fully awake yet, but she could remember her work well. 'Oh well, that's an advantage of studying in a prestigious school. You finish a term's work beforehand.'

"...ZZZzzzzzzzzz..."

Haruko sweatdropped. Wow. This guy's smart. He knows Sakuragi-kun, wonder if he plays basketball?

tbc


	6. Meet Again

Notes: Makoto's role is finally revealed here… but I'm not going to write in her point of view I think. She just has an important role in the story.

Disclaimer: SlamDunk belongs to Takehito-sama. 

Cupid

Chapter 5

During break, Hanamichi and Youhei came to look for Haruko. They found her, and also found Makoto sleeping at her desk. Hanamichi walked over, blushing when he passed Haruko, and then shook Makoto gently. 

"Oi. Mak-chan. Wake up. Don't you go acting like the kitsune. Oi!"

Makoto half opened her eyes, mind still fuzzy from sleep and stared at Hanamichi for a few moments.

"Hana-kun...? You're not in my class. What are you doing here?" She sat up suddenly, realising the fact that she had slept half of her classes away. Youhei watched in amusement.

"Problem with your job?"

"Hai. Not used to getting home at three in the morning. Thank goodness it's only on alternate days," Makoto replied sheepishly, rubbing her eyes a little. She arched her neck a bit to see Hanamichi hovering over her.

"Hana-kun, you still haven't told me who's the mysterious kitsune." She grinned, showing that she had heard what he said. Hanamichi glared angrily, and was about to reply, when Haruko, all the while being ignored by the trio( amazing! can u imagine? haruko ignored by Hana?), cut in, asking the question that had obviously been on her mind since Math lesson.

"Aoshima-kun, do you play basketball?"

Makoto raised an eyebrow. This girl is really a basketball fanatic...does she ask every single guy that? Instead of voicing her thoughts, she just nodded.

" I played basketball in junior high."

Hanamichi, suddenly aware of Haruko's presence again, began chattering with her. Makoto and Youhei just listened in. Makoto was observing Hanamichi. 'Is he really that crazy over Haruko like he said it was? It doesn't seem right. They look more like best friends...' A voice in her mind quietly reprimanded her.

 'You think everyone in love has to be like you when you were 14?' 

'.....I guess not then...' She shrugged away the thought almost as immediate as it came.

************************

When the bell rang, Makoto quickly grabbed her bag and went straight to the gym. Hanamichi had shown her the gym during break and she needed to change before the rest of the team arrived. She locked the locker room before changing her clothes in a matter of seconds. Just in time when she unlocked the door, Hanamichi tumbled in. He looked at her and grinned sheepishly.

"Just thought I'll keep watch just for today. In case, you know...someone decided to come early?"

" Thanks a lot. I needed that. One-on-one?"

Hanamichi laughed and said something about her not having a chance against the King of Rebound as Makoto walked to the gym, ball in hand. She smiled. He was always so full of confidence. She reached the court and then did her warm-ups, just when Hanamichi stepped in. When they were both warmed up, they started their game, since it was still half an hour from the actual practice. 

Hanamichi started first, faking and then dodging Makoto, dashing ahead, with Makoto closing the distance form behind. Just as he was about to make a jump to perform a slam-dunk, Makoto ran ahead of him. He was about to bring the ball into the basket, when a blur shot up from below him, knocking the ball away from his hands. Hanamichi was surprised. Good as she was, Makoto always had a disadvantage when it came to jumping, simply because she was more than 10 cm shorter than Hanamichi and that Hanamichi could jump higher even if he was not trying, even if they were of the same height.

" Mak-chan! How...jump...so high...?"

Makoto stared at the redhead, trying to make out what he was trying to say, until she finally realised the source of his surprised look. She gave a half-smile and shrugged.

"Thanks to you, I guess. I've been trying to improve on my jumps ever since God knows when. Improved quite a lot since I started playing one-on-one with you. See, I can jump about high enough to grab the hoop, hehe...jealous that I can catch up with you, Hana-kun?" Makoto jumped up fully to demonstrate what she meant as she teased Hananmichi while hanging on to the hoop. She let go and landed safely on two feet. Then Makoto ran to the corner to collect the ball. Dribbling the ball and walking back to half-court, she raised a finger.

"My turn, ne?"

Hanamichi positioned himself in front of Makoto in a defending position. After a little more dribbling, Makoto made her move. She tried a fake to the left, but Hanamichi did not fall for it. She tried to evade Hanamichi a few more times, but could not lose him. Frustrated, she leapt high and swished the ball, catching Hanamichi by surprise, because no one would ever think of shooting outside of a three-point area! The ball curved and went in nicely through the basket. Hanamichi stared in shock and wonder as the ball bounced nicely and rolled to the entrance of the gym. He snapped back after a few hard shakes from Makoto. Running a hand through his hair and murmured, disbelievingly.

"Kuso....you've improved so much, Mak-chan..."

Makoto smirked and replied," That's what you get for not playing with me for a whole three months, Hana-kun."

"But I had the IH, then the back injury....!" Hanamichi protested but stopped when he saw who was at the entrance.

Makoto also froze when she went near to the entrance. A raven-hair boy about the same height was standing there, ball in hand. His blue eyes reflected the shock when he saw his childhood friend playing one-on-one with his crush.

"KITSUNE...!!!???"

"KAEDE?"

"Huh!?" Hanamichi was even more shocked when he heard what his friend had called the kitsune.

******************************

Rukawa stared at the two shocked faces that he knew so well. He had come fifteen minutes earlier as usual, but was surprised when he heard the thumping of basketball and the squeaking of sports shoes when he approached the gym. He peered in and saw Hanamichi playing one-on-one with another person whose back was facing him. Hanamichi defended the person so well that the stranger could not break through. Seeing Hanamichi was enough to send his heart running 80km per minute, but Rukawa could not help but feel that the stranger was not as unknown to him as it was.

The person's figure looked familiar. Shorter than him, slimmer, a slightly muscular form. The ball was dribbled with great ease, lightly bouncing against the gym floor, the wrist moving swiftly all the time. The name registered in his mind when he saw the figure shoot a three-pointer somewhere around the centre court. Only one person he knew had the ability to do that. Aoshima Makoto. What was his childhood friend doing here in Shohoku? I thought she went to To-whatever. Then he heard what Hanamichi called her. Mak-chan!? Hana-kun!? Although he knew that it was his childhood friend, Rukawa could not help but feel the pain that shot through his entire being when he heard the closeness of his friend and his crush.

"...Makoto."

tbc


	7. New guy in the team

Notes: **sLL:** yup. It's pretty obvious who's gonna play cupid now ^^

Disclaimer: SlamDunk belongs to Inuoe Takehito.

Cupid 

Chapter 6

Makoto remained immobile for a while before acknowledging Rukawa with a slight nod. Amidst her hectic life in Tomada Institution, she had forgotten that he had gone to Shohoku! She was shocked, yet at the same time, overjoyed. Regaining her senses, she grabbed Rukawa's shirt, lifting him slightly and started shaking him excitedly ^^;

"Kaede! Gomen! I forgot that you were in Shohoku! This is great! Now we can play basketball together! I just transferred here today, and I'm going to..."

Rukawa could not help but allow his lips to twitch a little. No matter how childish his friend seemed, she always managed to make him laugh. But it was not the time for this. He wanted to know their relationship, just in case. He squeezed Makoto's wrists lightly, indicating for her to let go. Makoto complied and sweatdropped when she felt a rising heat behind her.

"...Kaede...? Did I just see the kitsune smile just now...?" Hanamichi was glaring at Makoto with narrowed eyes, demanding an explanation. Makoto took a few steps backward from the raging heat emanating from Hanamichi.

"Ano...Hana-kun...he's the kitsune...?" 

Rukawa raised an eyebrow. He had always dreamt of Hanamichi calling his name, but not in a way as if it were the most spiteful thing in the whole wide world. He gave a look to Makoto that said, I want to know too. Makoto, no matter how, always managed to read her friend's different looks all the time, even though they looked almost the same. She sighed and then explained about how she met Hanamichi and that she had known Rukawa since five, and that, no, she was not betraying the tensai's friendship in any way. After a long explanation, and a long, awkward silence with glares from Hanamichi to Rukawa, Makoto decided that she was about to lose her cool and beat them all up when Miyagi and Mitsui stepped in. 

"Whoa! Who's the new guy?" The three turned to see the two seniors. Hanamichi shrugged and mumbled something about not changing his mind about the kitsune even if he was Mak-chan's childhood friend. Rukawa just shrugged and called Hanamichi a do'aho, which led to another fight just before practice. Makoto sweatdropped. So that was what was going to become of her two best friends?

***********************************

"Ok, we have someone new today. Aya-chan is going to be late, so we'll start practice first. Why don't you introduce yourself, newbie?" Miyagi gestured to Makoto; obviously a little disappointed that Ayako wasn't there at the moment.

Aya-chan? Makoto stepped out to introduce herself. 

"Aoshima Makoto. 175cm, 60kg. I graduated from Tomigaoka Junior High and transferred to Shohoku only today. I have no position, because I was manager in the basketball team."

Mitsui glanced at the slim boy. "Hm...from Tomigaoka? Same as Rukawa then. Why don't you play with him and show us what you got."

Makoto was surprised at first, but gladly obliged. How long was it since she played with Kaede? He would've definitely improved because of the Kanagawa trials as well as IH.

Surprisingly, to the others, both parties were willing to play with each other. The last time Akagi made Rukawa play with a year-one, Rukawa agreed, but the year-one refused profusely, having heard of Rukawa, but had to play in the end, because of the lump on his head caused by a Gorilla-punch. (Akagi: I heard that! chibi angel: You're supposed to be studying for exams! Shoo!)

Makoto dribbled and contemplated her position. Rukawa was much taller than her and had always been better in playing basket. She was sure that she had improved quite a lot, but how much did Kaede improve? With Kaede towering over her even if they were bent low, it was difficult for her to break through his defenses. Desperate to make a move, Makoto bounced the ball to her back and turned round just in time to get control of the ball, catching Rukawa by surprise. Free, she made a fast break towards the basket to make an easy shot when Rukawa caught up with her fast enough. Makoto soon found herself under tight defense again. 

"Just as rash as always. "

Makoto grinned." I'm not the same as before, Kaede."

She faked and then delivered a quick shot at the basket without looking, scoring an easy two points. Rukawa took the ball once it landed, and then ran out to score a three-pointer to win over Makoto. Chasing him, Makoto stopped abruptly when she realised she was tricked. She tried to run back to guard him, but Rukawa had already scored a smooth three-pointer.

"RU-KA-WA!"

Bang. Rukawa turned, surprised at the loud sound of something hitting the gym floor. Everyone in the gym sweatdropped. Aoshima Makoto, the newcomer, was lying face flat on the floor. She got up immediately, instead of rubbing her head to sooth the pain, she was rubbing her ears to soothe her eardrums.

"Kuso...what the hell was that!?"

Hanamichi stormed to the entrance of the gym, a smug look on his face when he approached the trio in the Rukawa Brigade. 

" See, what did I tell you, you're disturbing our practice." Then he slammed the door in their faces.

" Thanks a lot, Hana."

"Hehe...I knew I was right! You alright, Mak-chan?"

"Hai. Just a little shaken by the screeches."

Miyagi was laughing while trying to tell the two that he had seen enough of Makoto's play. He went up and patted Makoto on the back. "You'll have to get used to it if you're going to play in an actual match. You're good, you know."

Makoto winced."Thanks, I know. Rukawa had lots of fans in Tomigaoka too."

Suddenly, the door opened and shut quickly. Miyagi brightened up when his all-time crush entered the gym.

"Gomen! I'm late!" Ayako looked up to face a very shocked newbie in Shohoku. She smirked widely and then gave Makoto a tight hug.

"Makoto-kun! When did you transfer?"

"Uh...Ayako...senpai..? I..can't breathe..."

***********************************

All throughout practice, Makoto observed and found out something strange. Miyagi was always trying to melt her with his heated, and not to mention, jealous glare. For what reason, she knew not. Hanamichi was always hanging around Haruko, laughing at whatever she said. He also stole some brief glances at Rukawa when Rukawa played well. There wasn't the jealousy and rage that Hanamichi claimed he had when he saw Haruko swooning over Rukawa, but rather, pure admiration. And well, Rukawa was staring at Hanamichi everytime, and at Haruko a few times. There was pure hatred in his eyes when they landed on Haruko, who in turn had hearts for eyes when looking at Rukawa. For what reason, Makoto was sure she had some idea. 

'What a complicating place...' She sighed as she tried to perfect her three-pointers the way Mitsui was telling her to. She would just have to confirm her doubts later.

********************************

"OK! We'll end today. Don't forgot the practice match we have with Ryonan two weeks later."

Miyagi looked at Makoto, who looked as if he did not want practice to end.

"Aoshima?"

"Huh? er...I'm gonna practice a while more after cleaning up."

"OK, don't stay too late." Miyagi had cooled off somehow when Ayako told him that Makoto was only a junior and nothing else. Just like Rukawa. And of course, after a few whacks from the infamous Mr Fan, because he thought she meant that she like Rukawa too.

Makoto mopped the floor carelessly. She was almost done, but it seemed that not all the players had gone home yet. That was the disadvantage of hiding her gender. She could not afford to let anyone know! Then she heard Hanamichi's loud voice. 

"Ja ne! Kitsune!" Makoto smirked. Hanamichi may not think it, but he was definitely not showing that he had utter hate for Rukawa. Hanamichi passed by the gym to take a look.

"Mak-chan! It's safe now. Only the kitsune is there. He knows you're a girl right?"

Makoto nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, but was rudely interrupted.

"Ja, Mak-chan!" The ever-cheerful Hanamichi went on his way, oblivious as ever.

She gave a sigh. Might as well confirm my doubts first.

*******************************

Rukawa put on a clean shirt and finished changing, just when Makoto stepped in. She took a towel from the locker and wiped her sweat. Rukawa took his cue to leave the locker room, when Makoto stopped him with a simple statement.

"You like him, don't you?"

Rukawa froze in his place.


	8. Confusion and Hesitation

Cupid

Chapter 7

" You like him, don't you?"

Rukawa froze. He stood there, in front of the door of the locker room. Makoto looked at his tensed back view, knowing the impact her comment had on him. A few moments passed before Rukawa turned, his face still expressionless.

"What are you talking about?"

Makoto hid a smile. It was rare for Rukawa to have any expression on his face, but if one looked close enough, his eyes reflected everything he felt inside. And now, they showed shock and a little pain. She looked at him straight in the eye.

" The heart throb of Tomigaoka having love problems. You like Hana. Sakuragi Hanamichi. Don't deny it."

Rukawa stared at Makoto, defeated. She always managed to understand him, even if they had not seen each other for half a year. He leaned back against the door, closed his eyes and frowned.

" He hates me."

" ...Oh? What makes you think so? You think he hates you because of Haruko-san?"

Rukawa clenched his fists tightly at the mention of HER name. He had to suffer Hanamichi's insults and the sight of the object of his desire brighten up at the sight of that girl. In short, he had gone through hell for half a year because Akagi Haruko had a crush on him. Worse still, she treated the do'aho so nicely that he actually thought he had a chance! Well, maybe the redhead did. And he was not willing to accept the possibility that he could lose Hanamichi to the girl. Frowning even more, he nodded slightly.

Makoto glanced at Rukawa after she was finished with the towel. She walked up to Rukawa and put a hand on his shoulder. 

" If you want my opinion, he doesn't hate you. He's just jealous. You stand a pretty good chance I guess. Ever tried telling him, hinting even?"

Rukawa stared at Makoto as if she had grown a few more limbs. He snorted.

" He'll beat me to death if I ever confessed. Hell, I might even kill myself if I ever tried."

" I think you're kinda compatible with Hana, you know."

" I wish I were."

Makoto lost her cool there and then. She grabbed Rukawa by the collar and pulled him closer.

" Where's your guts, Kaede? It won't hurt to tell him." Makoto gave him a menacing look.

Rukawa pulled away roughly. 

" It's too difficult, damn it! He's your friend! You don't feel the hurt like I do. You won't understand even if you have known me for 10 years or more. I don't want to be in your situation 2 years ago!"

Makoto froze at the memory. She sighed and headed for the showers. Just before she left the room, she returned Rukawa a sad smile.

" Maybe I don't, Kaede. But I want you to know this. I care for Hana. A lot. More than just a friend. I want him to be happy. And if you hurt him real bad, I won't forgive you. But I'll be there for the both of you if you need me."

Rukawa widened his eyes in shock.

******************************

It had been a week since Makoto transferred to Shohoku. And she made a few more observations, confirming the fact that she would never ever have a chance with Hanamichi. Hanamichi had many admirers in school. She simply could not believe that Hanamichi had lamented that no girl loved him. It seemed quite obvious that there were enough of Sakuragi admirers to overthrow the Rukawa Shinetai ( she was still disrupted by their screaming. READ: VERY PISSED OFF), just that they dared not tell him because of his renowned crush on Haruko as well as his also renowned quick temper.

She wanted to see both her best friends get together though. But she did not want to hurt anyone, so she settled for watching the situation and saving it if it came to the worst. Makoto sighed in exasperation. Rukawa had yet to make a move on Hanamichi yet. He simply refused to do so, saying that it was not the right time yet. She had not seen Kaede being so cowardly before. It was as if he ever make a move on Hanamichi, Hana would shatter to pieces like glass. Maybe it was because of the impression she had given him when she was hurt by her first love. He had seen how broken she was. Maybe that was what scared him off. Rejection. She mentally slapped herself for that.

 'See what you've done to him!' she scolded herself. Makoto sprung up with all her strength, releasing whatever frustrations she had and dunked the ball in. She let go immediately and landed on the floor on her butt. Makoto had taken to herself to practise a little extra after every practice to buy herself time. Sometimes she moped around her duty so that she would leave later than her partner. It seemed that no one had any suspicion that she was a girl. It was one more week to their match with Ryonan. She knew that they were a good team, but she was excited because it was her first official game since her third year in Tomigaoka. She also wanted to meet the ace of Ryonan, Sendoh Akira, since both Rukawa and Hanamichi spoke of him as if he was their greatest enemy. After staying on the floor for a little while more, she decided that her frustrations could not be vented just by the usual way. She quickly changed and left for home.

Makoto strolled in the cool night air, bouncing the basketball in her hand leisurely. As she passed by an alley, she spotted a girl in Shohoku school uniform. The usual gang that bothered her was hitting in the girl. Disgusted, she threw the basketball at them. It hit the leader right on the head, sending him sprawling on the floor, out-cold. 

" Change in taste, eh?" Makoto proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the gang. After she was done, she turned to the girl who was sitting in the corner of the alley, shivering in fear. Fuji-san! Makoto realised in horror. She knelt down and held Fuji's shoulder to support her. 

"Fuji-san, daijobuka?" the shocked girl could only nod numbly. Makoto waited for her to calm down before walking her some distance to a safer area. Fuji thanked her profusely the next day, but she just waved the issue off. She was getting the habit of thrashing that particular gang anyway. 

It was the night before their match with Ryonan. Makoto decided to play one-on-one with Hanamichi again, since both were supposed to do cleaning duty, and it was a long time since they had done so. It had ended in a tie of 45-45. Exhausted, they were both lying on the gym floor, trying to catch their breath. 

"eh...Hana-kun, why do you always pick fights with Kaede?"

"......? Teme! Mak-chan, that's a stupid question! The tensai has to defeat the kitsune, of course!"

" Why? Haruko-san's noticing you a lot these days."

"I know! Bahahaha!...er...then..."

"Say the truth?"

"..........."

"Hana-kun?" Makoto got up and looked over Hanamichi. He was blushing deep red. She waved a hand in front of him. " You scared of telling?"

" I don't know..." Makoto face-faulted, and sweatdropped.

"Then why the heck are you blushing so hard?"

"I am!? Oops. But it's terrible! I don't hate the kitsune! I don't have a reason to beat my greatest nemesis! I don't hate my greatest enemy!" Hanamichi grabbed Makoto by her shirt collar and shook her really hard.

"Ano..." A dizzy Makoto struggled to avoid the urge to throw-up. In the back of her mind, she noted that Rukawa's gauge of chances of a returned love was filled a little more. That brought a slight smile to her face. But of course, Hanamichi did not see it because he was still shaking Makoto like mad.

tbc


	9. Ryonan rival

Sankyuu minna-san for all the reviews  ^^ 

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Yes! Hana is confused! I love it when he's confused ^___^ I'm glad you like Makoto ne. Assuming that most people who read yaoi don't like OCs  in fear of  Mary-sues. (cos I'm like that x_X; I like flaws in people…)

**M.S. Renae: **Thank you! You don't know what your review means to me ^^; I'm always afraid my characters are OOC with Hana yelling abit too much…

**C.Q aka Cresecent Quetzalcoatl (did I spell it right?): ** Can I call you C.Q from now on? Your name's a bit long ^^; Yes the kitsune has to act fast or else…

Cupid

Chapter 8

It was the date of Shohoku's practice match with Ryonan. Makoto rubbed her bleary eyes to look at her watch. ...erm...? 9 am? She shut her eyes but suddenly sat back up, eyes wide open.

" KUSO! I'M LATE!" 

And there was another morning rush. The Shohoku team was supposed to meet in school at 8 in the morning, and then set off together. The match was starting at 10am. Makoto was letting out a string of colourful language into the air, particularly aimed at a certain pub where she worked on alternate nights, as she dashed to the train station. 

*************************

"Where is he?" Miyagi checked his watch. They had waited for Makoto till 8.30 before giving up. It was now 9.30, and the team had already warmed up and waiting in the Ryonan gym. 

"I guess Aoshima won't get a chance today. Unfortunately, his three-pointers are getting better." Mitsui did some more stretching, already sure that Makoto would not turn up. Everyone paid no attention to Taoka-sensei, who was fuming mad and shouting, " WHERE IS THAT SENDOH?" ^^;

************************

Makoto dashed out of the train station. After a few minutes, she paused. 'What am I doing!? I don't even know where Ryonan High is!!' Unfortunately for her, she had run so fast that she had already lost sight of the train station, and there was no one in sight. She checked her watch again and swallowed hard. 9.30. She dashed around desperately, trying to find someone on the road to ask for directions from. Not looking properly in her panic, she bumped into someone tall. The impact sent her stumbling a few steps back. She looked up, only to be greeted by a smiling boy, much taller than her, that looked even taller because of the spikes of hair sticking out. He was wearing...a Ryonan uniform. 'Help at last!'

" Gomen. I wasn't looking. er...you're from Ryonan High School? Could you show me where is it?"

The boy gave a brilliant grin.

" You're from Shohoku basketball team? Good, let's get going then. We're already late."

With that, he pulled and dragged a surprised Makoto all the way on their run to Ryonan High.

************************

At 10.50, both teams decided that they were going to play without their missing players, when the Ryonan gym door slammed open, revealing an apologetic-looking Sendoh and an almost choking Makoto. ( she was dragged by her jersey collar. what do u think?)

"Sendoh!" The Ryonan team immediately crowded their ace, while Hanamichi went over to the crowd to retrieve Makoto from his enemy. He grabbed Makoto's arm and swung her to his side. (Mak-chan is a little dizzy now ^^ I'm making her look a bit like Kenshin... that's bad...)

" What were you doing with Mak-chan, Sendoh?" Hanamichi growled menacingly as Makoto stood by the side, trying to get a gist of what was going on.  Sendoh raised an eyebrow at the mention of Hanamichi's closeness to the boy he had just met outside his house. Somehow, he did not like it very much.

"I kindly brought him here because he asked for directions, Hana-kun."

Makoto blinked. Did she just hear something like jealousy out of this guy whom she assumed was Sendoh? She decided to check later, since she was dragged to Shohoku's side to warm up. She assured Mitsui that she was able to play and took off her blazer, revealing the jersey with a no. 12. It was given to her two days before when it was decided that she was capable enough to play. 

They started the play-off very soon. Shohoku had improved much since the IH, and by the end of the first half, they were leading, 56-40. Makoto proved to be useful to the team, scoring a total of 20 points. Taoka-sensei was threatening to pull his hair out when he saw that Shohoku had gotten another potential player. By the end of the whole game, Makoto was dead beat. They had beaten Ryonan by a score of 85-80, but her stamina seemed weak, despite running and practice everyday. She glanced at Hanamichi. He was sweating a lot, but still the loud and energetic boy that she knew. Gulping down her mineral water, she turned her attention to Ryonan's ace. 

Sendoh was good, really good at playing. No wonder Hanamichi and Rukawa had such a sense of rivalry against him. But Rukawa seemed to hate Sendoh much more...'Can I use the word 'hate'?' Makoto thought to herself, recalling once when Rukawa was staring hard at Sendoh who was guarding Hanamichi. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sendoh?"

"Could I talk to you for a moment, Aoshima-kun?"

*****************************

Rukawa might have been drinking water and trying to catch his breath on the outside, but on the inside, he was burning with hatred for Akira Sendoh. The hentai had tried to make moves on Hanamichi again! And luck was on him this time because he was assigned to guard Hanamichi. Rukawa was furious when Sendoh fouled. He touched Hanamichi, damn it! He hated Sendoh. Pure hatred. He hated the pervert for going into first name terms with his love. He hated Sendoh for staring at Hanamichi at every match they had in the Kanagawa trials. As long as Sendoh had anything to do with his do'aho, he hated it. Why the heck did the do'aho have to respond to the pervert's actions, whether positive or negative? Why couldn't the do'aho just ignore him? And why didn't the do'aho see that he was insanely in love with him?

' He'll never know if you don't say a word. Especially the way you're acting towards him. He's innocent and oblivious.'

Recalling what Makoto had told him, Rukawa gripped his fists in order to control the urge to ram his fist into the pillar beside him. He did not want to be rejected; yet he wanted to let the do'aho know. Then, he saw Sendoh and Makoto walk out of the gym. 

'Now what is that hentai doing with Makoto?'

*******************************

After taking a drink at the water cooler, Sendoh straightened himself. Makoto had her arms folded, waiting patiently. 

" Ok. Talk."

"Maa, a little impatient, aren't we?"

" What do you want, Sendoh?"

" You're close to Hana-kun?"

"Huh?" Makoto was taken aback by this question. This guy is observant. But what did he want with Hana? And why is he calling Hanamichi Hana-kun?

" Quite close, I guess. We're on first name terms."

" He calls you Mak-chan."

"So?"

" I like Hana-kun."

Makoto paused for a while. After understanding what Sendoh was talking about, her jaw dropped in surprise.

"That way?"

"Hai. And I want him to like me too. That way. I guess we are rivals then. Me, you and Rukawa."

Makoto could hardly utter a word as she saw Sendoh waving goodbye and walking away. Sendoh was one of them too? And he knew about Kaede' attraction towards Hana? Sendoh seemed to have a jealous streak in him, much milder than Kaede's possessiveness, but definitely, it was there. 

This was going to get complicated. If she had thought in the right track, then Sendoh would be the greatest obstacle between Hanamichi and Rukawa.

Rukawa was nicely hidden behind a tree. So he's going to go for it? Damn you, Sendoh. If he did not make a move on Hanamichi soon, he would lose to Sendoh for sure.

tbc


	10. Confession?

**Hikaru Itsuko: **Like I've stated in the very beginning, it's RuHana ^^ But then I love SenHana as well so I couldn't help it.

**Jubei: **You wouldn't mind Makoto with Hanamichi? ^_^ I love RuHana and SenHana too.

**M.S.Renae: **I don't really understand what you mean by "smelling the hint of a plot" ^^; This fic seems a bit too light-hearted to be angst actually… I thought it was more of romance/humor, but it wouldn't send you rofling on the floor so … ^^;;; I made a few changes to chapter 8… I don't know if it would make a difference ^^; Thanks for telling me about the errors ne.

**Kristel: **Yea… I posted this fic in sdbc before. Babble made me start writing fics anyway. This was my second fic posted waaaay back. Posting it here after editing ^^;

**Minna-san: **Thank you!!! I'm so happy that people like the story ^_^

Notes: I suppose giving Makoto another problem would prove how much of a guy she looks like…but this does happen in real life. This is a pretty short chapter so bear with me.

Cupid

Chapter 9

"Aoshima-kun!"

Makoto turned around, almost colliding into the person who called her. It was Fuji. It seemed strange that she was not with Haruko, if they were going the same way- to the gym. Fuji was panting breathlessly, and when she regained to her normal breathing. She trusted an envelope into Makoto's hands. 

" About last time...Arigato." Then, before Makoto could react, Fuji sped off like never before, her face red with...embarrassment? Makoto blinked blankly at Fuji's retreating figure and then, at the envelope. Shrugging her shoulders, she went on her way to the gym.

In the locker room, Makoto decided to read the letter since no one was there yet. She glanced through the whole message and then felt like her whole world just crashed down on her. Did Fuji like her just because she had saved her? How was she going to reject her friend like that? And this only added to her current problem on trying to 'unintentionally' bring Rukawa and Hanamichi together. 

"Kami-sama! What have I done to deserve this!?"

Hanamichi stepped in just as she wailed.

" Deserve what, Mak-chan?"

" Nothing." Deciding that she needed to sort things in her mind, Makoto went to vent her frustrations on the hoop again. Maybe she would ask for someone's opinion later, if possible.

************************************

" Eh...Hana-kun?"

"Nani, Mak-chan?"

"er...what do you think about same-sex relationships?"

"Nani!?" Hanamichi sat up, staring at his friend who was lying down flat on her back beside him. They had just finished another exhausting game of one-on-one, and since there was no school the next day, they decided to take a little break before continuing.

"Just answer the question." Makoto sat up too, fiddling with the basketball in her hands.

Hanamichi scratched his face with a finger, unsure of what to say.

" It's alright, I guess. As long as you love the person, gender doesn't matter. In fact, I would actually admire a person who would actually declare his love despite society and blahblahblah..."

Makoto found herself stunned as Hanamichi's rambling. Never did she imagine something so deep coming out from Hanamichi's lips. But, if that were his answer, Kaede would probably stand a better chance. Hanamichi's voice made her snap back to reality.

" Why are you asking this, Mak-chan?...Ite! Don't tell me you're..."

WHAP! The basketball hit Hanamichi in the gut. 

"Baka. I'm straight. But...Fuji-san has a crush on me. I don't know how to reject her though...Hey! We were talking about you, not me!"

" Huh? What about the tensai?"

"We were talking about the 'tensai's' view on homosexual relationships. How can you be so sure you're open to the idea?"

" Are you saying the tensai's narrow-minded!?"

"Maa, Hana-kun. Ok, let me give you a scenario. If Sendoh tells you that he loves you, what would you do?"

"&*^%!!?? Why would Sendoh say that!?"

"Just answer the question. It's just a 'what-if' situation..."

Hanamichi expression was blank, with a simple scowl on his face. 

" I'll bash him in the face. He's my number-one enemy, after all."

" Huh? I thought Kaede was your number-one enemy?"

"...Not my number-on enemy now...since I'm beginning to treat Haruko-san like a friend...er...but I still have to defeat him! But he's better to be a teammate than an enemy..hehehe...the tensai has strategy you know..."

Hanamichi fumbled and blabbered as he flushed a rosy-red at the mention of Rukawa's name. Makoto tried to repress a smirk from showing on her face. So...Hanamichi likes Kaede more than I thought...

" Then, what if it was Kaede who said that he loved you?"

"Nan da yo!? Why are you asking me these questions!?" Hanamichi's face was even redder than his red hair. He resembled a boiling kettle. This time, Makoto could not stand it anymore. She let the smirk spread wide on her face, replying quietly, as if not wanting Hanamichi to hear.

"I just want you to be prepared." Then, in a much louder voice,

"Are you ready? Let's continue. You might not be able to defeat your 'enemies' if you're slacking, you know."

"MAK-CHAN! THE TENSAI NEVER SLACKS!!"

tbc


	11. Hana's first kiss

**Hagane: **hai! ^^ SenHana is my second fav. Pairing so surely he will stand a chance with our lovely redhead ^_^

**sLL: **No I'm not a genius  ^^; I'm just weird =P You thought Makoto would go with Sendoh? o_o … … ^^; because he grabbed her after they just met?

**C.Q: **Sendoh certainly spice things up ^^ I'm getting impressed with the people who like Makoto… (was afraid she was too bossy .___.)

**M.S.Renae: **Don't run away!!! I appreciate you telling me my mistakes ne!

Arigato to minna-san who have reviewed ^_^ I'm terribly encouraged. 

Notes: Makoto sounds a little off at the end… and.. big WARNING. Things are getting a bit cornier after this turn of events ^^ 

Cupid

Chapter 10

"Sou desu...so do you intend to reject Fuji?"

"Baka! Of course I'm going to reject her! I may look like a guy but I'm a girl, for goodness' sake! But I'm scared..."

" I thought you were kinda popular back in junior high, Mak-chan..."

" Damn it! Don't remind me! Ever since I replaced the point guard during that particular game-"

"???"

"Arrggh! But I didn't know those girls, and...and Fuji is my friend...!"

Youhei laughed at Makoto's current predicament. She looked particularly hysterical and had pulled him to the roof to pour out her troubles. He liked the way Makoto took things. Serious, honest and straightfoward. She was like Hanamichi in some ways but was a little more mature. Makoto sighed and stood up suddenly. 

" I better tell her before I lose my guts."

Youhei watched the retreating figure from the end of the roof. Makoto had grown popular ever since she came to Shohoku High, second to Rukawa and Hanamichi.  Somehow, he was glad that Makoto was going to reject Fuji.

***********************

" Gomen, Fuji-san. But I already have someone that I like a lot. But I hope we can still remain friends." Makoto rushed through the words in one breath, and then almost went blue as she held her breath, waiting for Fuji to respond. Fuji looked down in disappointment, but acknowledged the truth sadly. Makoto released a sigh of relief. One problem down, one more to go.

***********************

Hanamichi walked towards the school gate, bored to death. He had extra lessons after school and his guntai had suddenly decided that the day was fine for pachinko. Makoto was nowhere to be found. Hanamichi cursed his teacher out loud and muttered something about betraying friends and pachinko addicts. But he stopped, stunned when he reached the gate. A boy about his height with a unique hairstyle no one could mistake was standing just outside the school gates, girls occasionally throwing him shy glances. The boy turned and saw Hanamichi just steps away from the school gate and waved over to him. Hanamichi let out a growl out of irritation. '

Why can't that guy show some other facial expression sometimes? Funny, he reminds me of the kitsune...'

At the thought of Rukawa, Hanamichi's face went aflame again. Cursing himself inwardly, Hanamichi grudged towards the patiently waiting and always-cheerful person at the gate.

"What are you doing here, Sendoh? Spying on the enemy? That's too bad cos there's no basketball practice today." Hanamichi puffed out one of his trademark tensai stance when he reached Sendoh.

Sendoh just smiled and got closer to the slightly shorter boy.

"Akira."

"Huh?" Hanamichi's eyebrows shot up, curious at Sendoh's strange answer.

'Kawaii' Sendoh said to himself before reaching out both hands towards the redhead's face. 

"Call me Akira, Hana-kun." Sendoh murmured, before pulling in Hanamichi in for a deep kiss.

Hanamichi's eyes widened in surprise. 'What the heck did the hentai think he was doing!?' Hanamichi tried to protest, but Sendoh took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. At this, Hanamichi really panicked. It was the worst thing that ever happened to him. Firstly, they were only outside the school gate, even though no one seems to be passing through, and secondly, although the kiss felt good, Hanamichi DID NOT want to be kissed by Sendoh! If only it were a certain someone, he would not have minded. Struggling with all his strength, Hanamichi squirmed in Sendoh's embrace, attempting to fling the Ryonan captain off him. But he could not. Damn it! Must be because he had not been in a fight for too long! When Sendoh finally loosened his grip a little, Hanamichi took the opportunity to knee him in the gut before running away frantically, red-faced.

"Hana-kun..." Sendoh was disappointed that Hanamichi had not returned his kiss, but kicked him in the stomach instead. Fortunately, it was not a very powerful kick.

'At least I finally made a move on him. Boy, does he taste good.' Sendoh got up from the ground, just in time to catch a basketball flying at full force with a single hand. He took the basketball down to waist level and was met with a pair of cold, murderous blue eyes.

"You, me, one on one."

Sendoh was not surprised. He gave a grin that said I won and passed the ball back to Rukawa, hard, before walking to the nearest public court. Rukawa stared at his back even more coldly, vowing to himself that he would kill the hentai if he had the chance to. 

********************************

Makoto dragged Rukawa to a far end of the school to have a private talk with him.

" What do you think you're doing!!?? I've never seen you so cowardly before! You always rush forward to achieve what you want, is that not true?"

" I thought I told you the reason. I don't want to risk getting hurt like you d-"

Makoto grabbed Rukawa by the collar, frustrated. 

"I am telling you, Kaede! Hanamichi looks like he has feelings for you! Why don't you just try and make peace with him or something!"

"Looks like..."

Makoto played her last card, and it worked.

"Do you want to lose Hanamichi to Sendoh? I'm sure you heard what he said last Saturday. He's going to make his move on Hana soon!"

Rukawa froze. Sendoh was not afraid to show his feelings openly towards the do'aho. Rukawa was sure he felt a jealous streak. Rukawa fumed silently. By what right did Sendoh have the right to feel jealous? Hanamichi belonged to him! Not Sendoh. He looked at Makoto straight in the eye and agreed.

Makoto beamed in satisfaction, happy that she had gotten rid of the strange fear in her friend. She half-dragged, half-pushed Rukawa towards the school gate.

"He should be leaving the school now, just after his extra lessons. Come on, Kaede, we might miss him! You won't want that, would you?"

But the very moment they were in view of the school gate, Makoto wished she had not witnessed the scene before her. She pulled Rukawa behind a bush when they heard two girls talking in front of them. 

"Hey, isn't that Hanamichi?"

"??Who's that with him?"

"I don't know. But that spikey head guy's cute, ne?"

"EEYYAAHH!! They're....kissing!"

"Wow! Eye-candy!!!!"

After a while, the two yaoi-crazed girls left. Makoto took a peek at Rukawa as they witnessed Hanamichi run off after kicking Sendoh. A throbbing vein was about to burst. At the first mention of spikey head, the both of them had looked up, unfortunately, to see Sendoh and Hanamichi's lips connect. Makoto, clenched her fist hard, but kept a firm grip on her friend, almost able to feel the heat emanating from him. Rukawa's eyes were gleaming with rage as he watched on. When Sendoh had made their rivalry clear, she wasn't expecting him to move that fast! Sure, she had no intention to go after Hanamichi, but she still harboured feelings for him anyway. When Sendoh prolonged the kiss, Makoto had to root herself to the ground in order not to let Rukawa storm in and beat the hell out of Sendoh, aka make Hanamichi embarrassed at being discovered by the 'kitsune'. If he did, Hanamichi was sure not to give Rukawa a chance, for the sake of his ever-growing pride.

"Maa, Kaede. You can go and take revenge for me as well once Hana is out of the scene, ok?"

This seemed to calm Rukawa a little more. After Hanamichi had run off, Makoto threw Rukawa a basketball before turning away.

"This is your rival. Do as you wish since both of you are alone now. It's better than ruining your chances with Hana, right?" Rukawa looked at the basketball and nodded appreciatively as he willed himself to win against Sendoh this time.

tbc


	12. Recognition

**sLL: **Makoto is supposed to look like a guy… and since guys with feminine features are called bishonen, that's what Makoto is I guess ^_^ I tried sketching her out and she looks somewhat like Fujima xx;;

**Hikaru Itsuko and C.Q: **Maa… Sendoh's not hentai.. he's just straightforward.  ^^; maybe a bit too straightforward…

**Kimeno-pebols: **Agreed. Anger is a very strong drive ^^-

**Hagane: **Sendoh won't always lose… go read my other fic haha ^^ But it's a pity I had my eyes set on RuHana first ^^-

Notes: A bit more about Makoto is revealed… Rukawa might be OOC here but my impression of him is that he isn't that cold and emotionless. People have a right to be quiet when they want to ^^;  If you do notice, Rukawa HAS plenty of emotions ^^- 

Cupid 

Chapter 11: Recognition

A lone figure was seen sitting, legs outstretched, holding a basketball. The faint moonlight shone at the side of his face, emphasizing the resigned and frustrated look on his face. Rukawa gritted his teeth in memory of the one-on-one game not too long ago. Sendoh had won. Again. After the game, Sendoh had told him that he was getting better, but not good enough. He swore that Sendoh was mocking at him.

Rukawa punched the ground in frustration. He was always behind Sendoh. In basketball and... with Hanamichi. He thought back on the scene that he and Makoto witnessed in the afternoon. It only made him even more frustrated. He did not dare tell Hanamichi his feelings, much less go forward and kiss him. Although Makoto had told him that Hanamichi did not hate him, or may even feel the same way, he could not shake off the feeling that Hanamichi would most probably reject him. After all, the guy had hated him for about half a year now, there was no reason why Hanamichi would change his mind about him. But, Rukawa had to admit, that without Hanamichi being interested in Haruko, they were on much better terms than before. So there was an improvement. But with Sendoh being so straightforward, he had to move much faster than he thought.

But the fear did not leave him. The fear of receiving the heart-breaking feeling he saw in Makoto's eyes when she was 14, when her parents left her for America and when she experienced her first heartbreak. He did not know how to comfort her, and in all 9 years that he had known her, it was the first time she was crying. Softly, not like other girls who cried over small matters, no doubt, but the strong-willed girl who had managed to read him like a sheet of paper was crying her heart out because the most important people in her life had left her without a word. He still could not forgive the bastard who had played with Makoto's feelings. But as always, Makoto was strong. After the day she cried her heart out, she did not care about the other schoolmates' taunts about being a fool trying to win the heart of someone as good-looking as her crush or boys joking that she was actually a gay boy. She remained cheerful as always, and stood up for her own rights. Makoto was just like a sister, and he, the protective brother, although he had very little chance to protect her. In fact, it was her that got him interested in basketball when they were five, when he had first come into the neighbourhood. Makoto's advice was always good, even when she was the manager of Tomigaoka's basketball team. Makoto's advice...

" Hana is so oblivious to things that you have to tell him straight in the face or show him what to do before he gets it," that was what Makoto had said before, when she was telling him about one of their one-on-one sessions. 

" Show him what I want..." Rukawa whispered to himself, a determined gleam in his eyes.

********************************************

There wasn't really much to do that night. Somehow, the usual customers were not there. Makoto tried to stifle a yawn as she cleaned the bar for the umpteenth time, and the piece of cloth she was using was still clean. It was still early, but the usual crowd wasn't there. Then, her partner, Toru, stepped to her and whispered, " Do you think those two guys over there scared them off? Oops! The boss's looking." With that, he walked away, shaking up more drinks for a group at the table opposite. Makoto looked in the direction Toru had pointed, leading to the end of the bar. A tall, redhead was looking around nervously, while a shorter guy attempted to drag him towards Makoto.

"Cmon, Hanamichi! Noone's gonna recognise you! Who do you think you are?"

"Hey! The tensai's famous, ok!"

"You want to look for Mak-chan and here she is! Go on and tell her your problems!"

"But...but..." At the mention of problems, Hanamichi's face flamed up when he recalled what he wanted to consult Makoto about. Makoto gave a smirk. Trust Hanamichi to look so innocent in a place like this when he looked as if it were the kind of place for him. She approached them, shaker in hand, still mixing a drink. 

"Konbanwa, Hana-kun, Youhei-kun." Both guys looked up at the sound of a familiar voice greeting them. Youhei gave a sigh of relief, while Hanamichi, face still with a tinge of red, mumbled a greeting.

"You've seen what happened?"

Makoto nodded, smiling, because she was trying to not burst into laughter at the comical scene Hanamichi and Youhei had just presented. Youhei could see that, and grinned in return.

"Presenting the king of simple-mindedness himself. He says that he needs to ask you about something. Love problems, no doubt." Youhei threw a scowling Hanamichi a Look. 

Makoto finally gave up, and laughed out loud.

"You guys never seem to fail to crack me up. Care to wait for a while? It's still one more hour to midnight, before I knock off." Makoto had exchanged her time slots in order to catch up with her sleep. Both nodded, though Hanamichi seemed rather uncomfortable with staying in the bar for even a minute longer. Makoto gave the drink she was mixing a final shake and poured its contents into two glasses. 

"Try this in the meantime, will you?"

Youhei stared at the clear, glistening liquid with a tinge of blood red and a layer of ice blue on top of the red.  It looked beautiful. Makoto dropped a straw into the mixture, and soft ripples broke the mirror-like surface. Youhei looked up at Makoto questioningly. 

" New invention. Try it, and give me feedback. I'm not sure how it tastes like, but I'm pretty sure you won't die from it. And...not to worry. There's only a little of alcohol anyway. I don't like the thought of dragging two dead drunk guys off the streets and out of trouble either."

Youhei laughed at her reply. 

"I thought you would have enough experience getting Hanamichi out of trouble."

Makoto just shrugged.

"See you in an hour's time."

***************************************

Youhei waved goodbye to the two others. 'Mak-chan can handle this. I don't think I want to listen too much either ^^;'

"Well?" Makoto asked, her back facing Hanamichi, since he seemed so embarrassed.

"Huh?" Hanamichi was still deep in thought, and was suddenly brought back to reality.

"What did you want to discuss about? This afternoon?" Makoto prompted. Hanamichi's blushed furiously at her comment.

"Teme! You saw and...and you...didn't...didn't do anything about it!?"

"I didn't want to embarrass you, Hana-kun. Anyway, I had to hold Kaede back."

"......NANI!? THE KITSUNE WAS THERE!!!???" Hanamichi felt like evaporating into thin air. If the baka kitsune had seen, he was going to be totally humiliated. What was Rukawa going to think if he had actually known who he was thinking of during that kiss? He was confused at his own feelings. Sure, he was at better terms with the kitsune, but every time his eyes came into contact with Rukawa's, he had the urge to avert his gaze. It had not been like that before. The kitsune and him practically had glaring matches with each other before sparking off the fights. And, of ALL things, why was he thinking of Rukawa when Sendoh was kissing him?? When he had run off, he practically crashed his head into a tree, in an attempt to clear his foggy thoughts. Apparently, he did it with a little too much strength and ended up lying on the grass staring blankly into the sky for about two hours.

And now, he was staring at the same tree, save for a massive hole in the middle of the trunk, and again, trying to clear his thoughts. Makoto watched observantly in silence, before deciding to help Hanamichi with his confusing thoughts.

"So....you liked it?"

"Huh? Of course not! Sendoh's my number-one rival, remember?"

"Aa...then why didn't you react immediately when he kissed you?"

"I.....I....I was thinking of Haruko-chan!!"

Makoto gave him a skeptical look.

"Hana...I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth. The absolute truth."

"............Kitsune." Hanamichi whispered, his face still like a tomato. Makoto grinned triumphantly. But she was puzzled at how fast Hanamichi gave in. She was even more surprised when Hanamichi started blabbing whatever was on his mind after that. After around five minutes of incoherent talking, Hanamichi stopped, his head looking down. Makoto looked more carefully, tilting Hanamichi's head up gently. And sweatdropped. She made a small mental note at the back of her mind. Never give Hanamichi any alcohol. He was sleeping like a baby, and he looked so cute that Makoto was sure that if not for her strong willpower, she would have given him a kiss there and then. She swung Hanamichi's arm over her shoulder and started to make her way to Hanamichi's house, which was, fortunately, only a small distance away from the park. 

'Oh well, 80kg or more wouldn't do much harm. Or maybe just a little sore in the back and arm muscles,"

She grimaced as she made her way to Hanamichi's house.

************************************

Hanamichi was in the locker room. He put on his shirt and fiddled around with his belongings. He was able to go back early today, since Makoto had left early with an excuse. Something about having to see the doctor about sore muscles. He could not remember what he had told Makoto, but apparently, she had not told a soul about it yet. He hoped deep down, that he did not say anything that he should not, and swore never to take anything that included alcohol. Makoto had made a fine drink, but it seemed like he was seriously affected by the 'little alcohol' that she had added. Fortunately, for Hanamichi, he did not get that drunk, and get a hangover. After all, it was pretty humiliating to get dead drunk over a little alcohol. He was almost done with packing his things when the door slammed open suddenly. 

Rukawa came in, and closed the door. But Hanamichi did not hear the soft click. He just stared in surprise at Rukawa. Rukawa had a strange look on his face. He looked....determined.

"Do'aho, we need to talk."

tbc


	13. Confrontation

Notes: I'm really making Makoto sound like a monkey =_= Too active maybe? Here's abit more about her past ne. ^^ Thanks to all who reviewed!!! Small LIME part ahead. I won't warn you before the part cos it's abit distracting ^^ 

**Kimeno-pebols: **It's pretty obvious what he's gonna tell Hana… hehehe

**C.Q: ** ^_^ Though he told Makoto she didn't tell Rukawa! He's still as clueless and frightened XD

**sLL: **Yes poor tree ^^ Nothing can break Hana's head.

**Hagane: **^^; Eh…I would expect her too be strong. Maybe be like what Youhei is to Hana =D

**Miyahara Yuuki: ** _shakes head _ Can't let Sendoh die ^^;;;; I like him too ne. 

Cupid

Chapter 12

Makoto stretched a little on the bed in the clinic. Her muscles were not that sore now, as compared to during practice. She missed about most of her three-point shots because her shoulder hurt so much. Leaving the hospital, she discovered that she had left her file in school. She cursed herself and then proceeded to walk back to school. It was already evening, and the sky was a beautiful shade of purple and orange as night begin to settle in. Little stars were flashing occasionally. Makoto stared at the sky for a while. She recalled Rukawa's strange look during practice. Of course, he had been staring at Hanamichi as usual, but his eyes showed a strange determination. She grinned to herself. 

If Kaede was determined with something, he was sure to get what he wanted. Maybe there wasn't any point in worrying after all. 'Wait a minute.' she stopped in her tracks as a giant sweatdrop slowly slid down. But Kaede was impulsive. She remembered the wild look he had when she was trying to prevent him from killing someone who teased her about her position in the Tomigaoka team. It wasn't the fact that she was manager of the team, but the fact that she had cut her hair short like a boy's, so that she could replace the center who happened to be injured at the time of the tournaments. It turned out that she was even better than the center, and from then onwards, she was a reserve in the team. She had decided to back out during the finals, telling them that she was after all, a girl, and that she did not want her secret to be known, which could possibly disqualify the whole team. But then, the team almost lost the game, had it not been for Rukawa who stole the show, as always. However, other schoolmates blamed her because they claimed that she took away the others' chance to play, and therefore, the team was not strong enough when she wasn't there. From then on, she was teased more than before, and it did not help that she was ditched by a guy she had confessed her love to the previous year. But she did not mind, instead, she occupied herself by keeping Kaede from approaching the bullies with a murderous look on his face, ready to start a massacre in the school. 

Thinking back, she shivered. If Kaede were that impulsive just because his friend was insulted, what would he do if the dumb and proud Hanamichi tried to reject him? 'I had better take a look at the situation.' Makoto quickened her steps towards the school, praying fervently that Rukawa did not get any influence from Sendoh.

**************************

Hanamichi stood there, not moving, as Rukawa approached him. Rukawa stopped, a little distance from Hanamichi, and repeated again.

"Do'aho, we need to talk." He stared at Hanamichi intensely, waiting for his reaction. The silence went on for a while. Hanamichi shifted uncomfortably under Rukawa's stare. He was desperately trying to find a way to get out of the locker room as soon as possible. He gave a desperate answer.

"Baka kitsune, we have nothing to talk about." Hanamichi mumbled to himself, trying to get past Rukawa.

"I saw you and Sendoh that day."

Hanamichi stopped, stunned. He knew for a fact that the kitsune saw the scene, since he was with Mak-chan that day. But it was really humiliating that someone, especially the kitsune, had seen the scene that he wanted to forget most. Was Rukawa going to threaten him or something? He remained silent, cautious for the fox's attack.

"What do you think?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think of the kiss?"

Rukawa watched in silent fascination as Hanamichi's face turned several shades before settling for a soft crimson tinge on his cheeks. Hanamichi did not know how to answer. He couldn't possibly tell Rukawa that the kiss felt nice and that he was thinking of him all the while! He racked his brains for an answer to throw him off.

"Ha! The tensai has already forgotten! Why should I remember something like that!" He strained to keep a normal tone, that his voice sounded false, even to himself. Hastily, Hanamichi made his way to the door. But Rukawa was faster. He blocked the door, and grabbing the hand that Hanamichi stretched out to grab the doorknob, he pulled the redhead towards him. 

"Then feel it again." 

Hanamichi could feel the warm breath brushing against his face, then Rukawa's lips touching his. He gasped when Rukawa licked his lips. Taking the opportunity, Rukawa slipped his tongue inside, exploring Hanamichi's mouth. Hanamichi was shocked. Although this was the second time a guy kissed him, he did not make an attempt to push Rukawa away. Instead, to his horror, he was actually responding to Rukawa! Unable to gather his thoughts, he could not do anything but let his body respond. And having mixed-up feelings for Rukawa did not help at all. Encouraged by Hanamichi's response, Rukawa slid one hand under his koi's shirt, relishing the feel of soft flesh against his own calloused palm, his other hand still holding onto Hanamichi's wrist, in fear that the do'aho would run away. The feel of something smooth touching his raw flesh made Hanamichi gasp in surprise. Rukawa eagerly swallowed the gasp, deepening the kiss. The kiss became passionate, and their bodies slammed against a locker nearby. Rukawa broke the kiss, and held Hanamichi closer to him. Both panted softly, trying to get back their breath. Before Hanamichi could recover his senses, his mind went into frenzy again as Rukawa lowered his head and gave his neck a small lick. Rukawa felt like he just entered heaven. Hanamichi tasted sweet, yet salty due to the sweat. He nibbled on Hanamichi's neck again, before stretching back up and whispering into his ear,

" You're mine. I WILL be one step ahead of Sendoh."

Hanamichi only groaned in reply, his mind already somewhere distant. Rukawa continued a trail of soft kisses down his throat, making him lose his senses totally.

"You're mine..."

*******************************************

Makoto blushed at the scene before her. She had passed by the locker rooms on her way out of the school, when she heard the loud slamming of something heavy against the lockers. Afraid that something bad might have happened to either of her friends, she propped herself on a wooden crate and peered into the window. She sweatdropped and her face flushed when she saw Rukawa on Hanamichi. ' I didn't know that Kaede was so forwards...' Well, at least Hanamichi did not look like he was forced or anything. 'Guess it's alright then.' Makoto prepared to leave the two alone when she had a low growl. She turned her head around and almost knocked into a tuft of spikey hair. 

"Se...Sendoh...!!" Makoto managed to whisper. The Ryonan captain was standing beside her, staring jealously at the two in the locker room. He looked as if he could kill Rukawa right there and then. Makoto gulped. 

'This. Is. Not. Good."

Sendoh prepared to leave his present position. Makoto panicked, and swung an arm around his neck, almost making him choke. She hopped off the unstable wooden crate and dragged Sendoh away.

"Cmon! We're going to play one-on-one!" With amazing strength, she hauled him away, leaving the two lovebirds alone. But the noise they made was enough to interrupt Rukawa and Hanamichi.

******************************************

 Rukawa was over a helpless Hanamichi, who had given up and placed his arms around Rukawa's neck. Moans and gasps of pleasure escaped him as Rukawa's hands explored all over him. Rukawa was feeling euphoric. The sounds Hanamichi made hit his sense wave after wave. Something was building up inside him. Something he could not control. And he did not want to stop. He wanted to feel more of the do'aho. 

Hanamichi tried to make himself think rationally, but it was no use. As Rukawa's hands went lower and lower, he felt himself lose any sensible thought that might have been there. Just as Rukawa's hand was hovering over Hanamichi's pants, they heard a crash and muffled protests as well as something dragging on the floor. Rukawa heard a voice vaguely familiar-"Come on! We're going to play one-on-one!" Makoto. He thanked her in his mind. But the distraction was enough for Hanamichi to collect his thoughts.

Hanamichi pushed Rukawa away, hurriedly arranging his disheveled clothes. He blushed furiously as he straightened out his uniform. He panted for a while and Rukawa leaned against a locker, waiting patiently.

"Kitsune, I think it's better if we talk."

Rukawa nodded and waited for Hanamichi to start.

tbc


	14. Getting together

Notes: I realized I've dragged this for a really long time ^^;; Here are the 2 short chapters to end everything ^__^ Arigato to minna-san who have been following this story. 

Disclaimer: SlamDunk doesn't belong to me. Makoto does though ^^

Cupid

Chapter 13

After arranging his clothes, Hanamichi sat on the floor, at a far corner away from Rukawa. Rukawa followed him with his eyes. 'Did I do something wrong? Did I push him too far? Does Hanamichi like me at all?' These questions flashed through his mind when he saw Hanamichi scooting away from him as far as possible. But he waited for Hanamichi to start. He had never been good at words anyway. 

After a long, uncomfortable silence...

" Why did you do that for?"

Rukawa blinked. The do'aho is still a do'aho. Weren't his actions obvious? Or was Hana thinking that he was just playing around with him? He said the thing that first came into his mind.

" I love you."

Hanamichi jaw-dropped. Was he still thinking incoherently, or did the kitsune just confess his love for him? He stared at Rukawa, trying to identify some form of feelings, but...none. The ice block looked as cold as ever. But when Rukawa gazed back at him, he involuntarily looked down, a blush spreading across his face. He tried to say something, but his mind was whirling like a top. Rukawa looked on, unable to read the other boy's expression. Somehow, he was scared. After all he had done, he did not want to be rejected by Hanamichi. And now, he could not see what the other was thinking. Without further thoughts, he went up and hugged Hanamichi tightly. Holding the shocked redhead close, he took a deep breath, and spilled his guts out.

"Hanamichi, I truly love you...Please give me an answer. Don't reject me or leave me hanging like that. I will be better than Sendoh, I swear to you." He dropped to a soft whisper, afraid and uncertain of what Hanamichi will answer. Rukawa was actually shocked with himself. He had never been the one who wanted to talk so much before. He held Hanamichi in his tight embrace, waiting nervously for the answer.

Hanamichi was surprised when Rukawa wrapped his arms around him. He was too shocked to move and respond to Rukawa. It took him a while to snap back into reality, with Rukawa's mouth close to his ear, whispering softly in a voice that reflected....fear? When he finally got his senses, he simply placed his arms around Rukawa, and whispered in the same way into the other's ear.

"Hai. Aishiteru."

********************************************

Makoto dribbled the ball, walking a little distance away from a fuming Sendoh. She turned back and saw Sendoh going towards the center of the court as well. He got nearer to her, and then stole the ball quickly. Dribbling the ball from side to side, he looked at her with a cool expression.

"I don't understand. Don't you love Hanamichi-kun as well? Why are you letting Rukawa get the chance?"

Makoto quirked an eyebrow. She thought that Sendoh would rant at her about not letting beat the crap out of Rukawa or something close. She pondered over his questions, and then smiled.

"Of course I like Hana-kun. But he loves Kaede, ne? They should be happy together. Are we playing that game of one-on-one or not?"

"............" Sendoh was speechless. So that meant that he hadn't a chance in the first place?

"I won't give up. I'll wait for Hanamichi."

"Persistent, aren't you? Ok. But I'm sure that Hanamichi will be happy with Kaede. I won't forgive him if he hurts Hana-kun too ^^.Let's start. It's getting pretty late."

Sendoh played surprisingly better than usual that night. He treated Makoto like Rukawa and most probably trashed everything out on her. But Makoto proved to be a good match. After an hour, they finally ended with a close score of  60-54, with Sendoh as the victor. He looked at the new member of Shohoku in surprise. No one had ever gotten so close in a one-on-one match with him other than Rukawa. Both equally exhausted, they both sat at the court in perfect silence for a while. Looking at Makoto, Sendoh decided to ask the thing that was on his mind ever since the practice match.

"...Aoshima, don't mind if I ask you such an abrupt question. What is your relation with Rukawa? You seem to know him very well, not to mention that you're always on his side..."

Without skipping a beat, Makoto turned to face Sendoh and said matter-of-factly.

"He's my little brother." Makoto laughed out loud when she saw Sendoh's eyes widen in surprise. She waved her hand hastily, correcting her previous statement.

"Maa, I'm just joking. Actually, it's not too far from the truth. He's my best friend and we've known each other since five."

Sendoh's eyes returned to normal. It was shocking that Rukawa should have a brother who acts the total opposite of him. Well, even if it wasn't true, it still surprised him that the cheerful boy in front of him was Rukawa's best friend despite their personalities. Curious, he wanted to know more about his new rival. Well, Aoshima Makoto was still a rival as long as he still had feelings for Hanamichi. He and Makoto seemed to think the same way, but different ideas. He wanted to make Hanamichi happy WITH him, while Makoto just sat and played cupid. And similarly, he would kick Rukawa's ass if he were to hurt Hanamichi in any way.

Makoto and Sendoh talked through the night. Sendoh found that although they hadn't much in common, they got along well. 'Oh well, might as well make another friend rather than another enemy,' Sendoh thought as he waved goodbye to Makoto.

tbc


	15. Epilogue

Notes: The end!!! This is just a short chapter to round everything up. ^_^ 

Cupid

Chapter 14: Epilogue

Makoto stood at the side of the gym, idly dribbling a basketball as she waited for the team to assemble. The team's captain and vice-captain, Rukawa and Hanamichi were also waiting patiently for the rest of the club to come together. It was their last year in high school and things were going well. They had just come in first in the inter-high championships, under the leadership of Rukawa and the self-proclaimed tensai. When everyone was settled, Rukawa just briefly made a speech before they left to study for their entrance exams. ( Well, Hana and Ru do have to study because they might get kicked out even before they began their exams ^^;)

"Anything more to add?" Rukawa glanced at Hanamichi and Makoto. Makoto smiled and walked out from her corner. 

"Aa." Makoto stood in front of the whole basketball club, Haruko included.

"I've been in this team for three years. There is something I must tell all of you, that I have been keeping a secret for three whole years," she took a deep breath before continuing, " I, Aoshima Makoto, am actually a girl, believe it or not."

She amused herself at the sight of the basketball club. They were in shock, as expected, as well as in denial. First, their captain and vice-captain were an item, and know one of their best players was actually a...girl??? Haruko had fainted because she did not expect it, and the rest of the team simply had their jaws stuck to the ground. Makoto wanted to roll on the floor laughing, but she simply gave a satisfied smirk. Rukawa just had his face as stoic as ever, while Hanamichi was getting red in the face trying to prevent himself from bursting into laughter. He was purely amused by the hilarious reactions from the team.

**********************************

It was the beginning of April. A tall figure was standing at the side of the road, waiting by the gates of Kanagawa State University. The figure looked at her watch impatiently. It was already ten minutes to eight, and her companions were nowhere to be found. She gave a quick glance at the people passing by. 

"Where in the world are they? Kami-sama, it's the first day of school!" She muttered to herself, but was cut off by two long arms wrapping around her waist, and warm breath on her neck. 

"Missed me?" Her boyfriend's deep voice echoed in her ear, while his breath tickled her neck. Usually, she would let him do what he wanted, to a certain extent. But, considering that they were in broad daylight, with university students walking past them, and that she was in a rather foul mood, today was an exception. She raised her arm and jabbed him in the stomach. Totally not expecting the blow, her boyfriend took a few steps backward, clutching his stomach. She turned around, and cast a glare at him.

"Baka Akira, if you haven't noticed, we are at the gates of Kanagawa State University, in broad daylight, and we are almost late for the first day of school! And Hana-kun and Kaede aren't even here yet! You still have the mood to jump me?"

Sendoh pouted cutely and grinned in reply.

"But Mak-chan! You look wonderful today! This is the first time I've seen you dressed in a skirt! I've never seen you so cute before, what's wrong with cuddling my girlfriend?"

Makoto sighed in exasperation. She looked down at her own attire. She wasn't going to cross-dress since she had no intention of joining the national team. She was wearing a denim jacket, buttoned at the bottom, over a black open-collar polo shirt, with a pale blue skirt that just ended above her knees. She was just wearing her normal sport shoes, but the look was complete.

"..Besides, Rukawa and Hana-kun are already here. They're not late, see?"

"Eh? Where?" Makoto looked around, confused, not seeing anyone that resembled both of her best friends.

"There." Sendoh enthusiastically pulled Makoto over to the other side of a cherry blossom tree nearby. Makoto sweatdropped and blushed furiously when she saw what the two were doing at the back of the tree. The raven-haired boy had pinned Hanamichi to the tree with one hand and they were....(gomen. i'm not going into details ^^;;;) Makoto couldn't believe her childhood friend was becoming as hentai as her boyfriend, maybe even more. A large throbbing vein appeared at the back of her head, just as Sendoh was kissing down her neck.

*WHAM!!!!*

" I can't believe I'm held up just because both of you were %&*$# behind a sakura tree first morning first thing in the morning!" Makoto fumed as she dragged 3 tall boys with steaming lumps on their heads across the corridor. The students of Kanagawa State University decided, then and there, that they should not interfere in the affairs of that particular foursome.

~OWARI~


End file.
